Christmas Eve
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: The only day Shikamaru stil had off, was Christmas Eve, and he intended to keep it that way. That was until someone familliar swept in and invited him to spend the evening with him. And how could Shikamaru honestly refuse? NejiShika, oneshot, AU, Christmas themed!


The first Christmas story I planned on writing! I am quite pleased with it all and I really love these two together... Like so much... So I hope you'll enjoy!

...

The tiring thing about Christmas was that it always cost so much time and energy. Something Shikamaru didn't like to spend on other things or at all for that matter. Work was exhausting enough, studying had been exhausting enough, but the holidays always creeped in, asking for even more attention. It was bad enough that he was forced to spend time with family and be happy about it, but the pre-work was just as awful. He needed a new outfit, because his mother would have his head if he didn't look presentable. And then he also needed to buy gifts for everyone. Also for the people he would be seeing on the second day of Christmas, because of course there also needed to be a second day. What in the world was he even going to get Ino? He had failed every year so far.

So today, only a few days before Christmas, Shikamaru was doing the Christmas shopping. The mall was packed with people, rushing passed them with bags filled with junk no one really wanted anyway. So far he had seen three fake Santas already, all faking happiness as a kid was bouncing on their laps. Shikamaru understood that this was a time to celebrate. Spend time with the family and share those sweet moments together, but honestly he didn't care for it. It felt too forced. He'd rather spend his time at home, doing whatever the hell he wanted. It was supposed to be a weekend with nothing to do.

Stuffing his hands into his jeans' pockets Shikamaru made his way to a perfumery. A place Shikamaru didn't really want to be, but maybe he could buy something nice for his mother and for Ino here, and that would be getting two gifts at once. Seemed like an awesome strategy.

The sweet scent of the perfume hit his nostrils instantly and Shikamaru was certain his clothes would reek of this stuff for weeks. Unless he get them washed and that didn't happen very often. Moving into an aisle Shikamaru let his eyes slide over the different name tags, as if it would tell him what they actually smelled like, but better do it this way than have someone help him out. That would take hours before he had actually found a perfume perfectly suited for his mom and Ino. He rather just get this over with.

'I'm getting this one for Hinata,' a deep silky voice suddenly spoke up as a slender hand moved into view, grasping a small thin bottle from the shelf in front of Shikamaru.

Turning his head to the side Shikamaru for a moment feared someone was here to offer their help, until his eyes landed on the stunning figure in front of him. The chestnut coloured hair loosely cascading down from his shoulders, this slight wave in the long tresses that gave it this flawless look. Pale skin almost glowing in the soft light of the store and then those light eyes that tended to steal all the air right from Shikamaru's lungs. Shikamaru was very familiar with the person in front of him. But he was good at keeping his astonishment hidden as he let an easy smile slip onto his lips, quirking up an eyebrow at the other. 'Haven't seen you in a while and here you are telling me what you're getting your cousin. Funny way to greet people,' Shikamaru replied lightly, slight teasing tone in his voice that made Neji answer with a little tug at the lips.

'I did need a good icebreaker before actually greeting you. The whole beginning with a simple hello seems to be getting a little old,' Neji easily shot back, never really impressed by what anyone said to him.

This actually made Shikamaru chuckle, because it was a clever response to what he had said. Neji truly had the beauty and the brains. Unfortunately Shikamaru never dared to say anything, even if he would like to find out if them together would've worked. 'That is true. You did surprise me with your greeting this way. But how have you been?' The reason why Shikamaru didn't really dare was because they did move in the same friend group and dating within that group had never really worked out and Shikamaru didn't want to make things awkward and difficult. The drama was something he would never crave.

'I've been good,' Neji replied politely, because who would actually blurt out what had happened in their lives right in the middle of a perfumery? Naruto perhaps, but Neji knew better than that. 'Christmas has been quite hectic. On the 25th the whole Hyūga family is gathering somewhere, so it's going to be a lot of socializing and looking your best, which I'm not really interested in. At least I got Hinata for the Secret Santa thing and not some weird uncle I don't really know.' A long sigh left those slightly plump lips, the tired tone already evident in Neji's deep silky voice.

Christmas was always a safe subject during this time of year, but this was already getting a little more intimate. It meant Neji still considered Shikamaru a good enough friend, which was nice to know. 'Forced time with the family is never fun, but with the whole Hyūga family? That really must be killing.'

Silvery eyes moved back to Shikamaru's face and Neji nodded at Shikamaru's words, agreeing with the killing part. 'At least I have Christmas Eve to myself, though spending it alone might not be the greatest thing to do either,' he muttered, eyes sliding over the bottles of perfume now and picking one out as it peeked his interest.

'I actually have nothing planned on Christmas Eve either, because…' And Shikamaru actually decided not to end that sentence. He would added that he preferred spending it alone right before the busy holidays, but he would be closing a certain door then, while now something heavy was hanging in the air. It did create an awkward moment between them for a minute as Neji shot his eyes back towards Shikamaru, staring at him for a while.

Neither spoke as they both were weighing out their options. Did Shikamaru really want to have this invitation hanging in the air, creating half a drama already? Maybe he should've finished his sentence.

'You could… come over to my place if you'd like. I won't be cooking and I won't be dressing up fancy for you and there will also be no presents, but it would be nice to catch up. I do believe we always got along quite nicely, so it would be fun to just… hang out, right?'

And there was the honest invite, which actually made Shikamaru very happy. Hanging out with just one friend with no obligations actually sounded terrific. 'Sounds like my kind of Christmas,' he replied back with a crooked smile, dark eyes glancing up into those light orbs. 'I'll be there.'

…

With nothing in hand but his phone, Shikamaru made his way to the large apartment building. The bus he had taken had suffered delays and now he was quite late. Of course he had notified Neji via text, but he still didn't like being late. He would've taken his car if he wasn't set on drinking tonight. This was the only evening he could actually not care and drink whatever he wanted. With the family he would receive glares from his mother and at Ino's Christmas party he would get a few beers and then get cut off, because "he was already acting drunk". Usually it was Ino who got drunk first, but no one cut her off.

Glancing down at his phone one last time Shikamaru checked the apartment number and then stuffed it into his jeans' pocket, keeping his hand there to get it out of the cold evening air. There was no snow yet, but it was freezing and Shikamaru really just wanted to be inside now.

A first row of sliding doors opened for Shikamaru, the brightly lit entrance hall nice and warm already, feeling very welcoming. The second row wouldn't open yet though without a key, so Shikamaru swerved to the side and pressed the button right beside Neji's name, written in swirly letters. The buzz of the doors opening for Shikamaru caught his attention and he hurried through the sliding doors. Apparently he needed no greeting, but Neji was only expecting Shikamaru anyway.

The lift was already patiently waiting for him and for a moment Shikamaru was certain that everything happened automatically here, until he realised no one really was leaving their house this evening and otherwise they would've long left, so the lifts really had nothing else to do. Neji came from money, but didn't inherit any of it if Shikamaru was correct. The guy worked his ass off at the family's business and he earned quite well, but he wasn't rich. Even if Naruto was convinced Neji was.

As the lift doors slid open again, Shikamaru entered a long hallway, apartments all lined up next to each other, but the space between the doors said these weren't small apartments at all. Turning right Shikamaru trudged towards the right apartment door, finding it opened a crack already as a silent invitation to come in. The smell of food already entered Shikamaru's nostrils and then he started feeling bad for not bringing anything with him. No bottle of wine or some other kind of polite crap one was supposed to give someone when you came to visit. But Neji had said he wouldn't cook and that this was a lazy evening, so he wasn't prepared for this, at all.

Pushing the door open Shikamaru almost walked right into Neji, who had just showed up out of a side door on the right, two steaming cups of something in his hands. Seeing the beautiful long brown haired male instantly caught Shikamaru of guard. Of course he was dressed perfectly. Dark blue jeans and an off-white knitted sweater matching perfectly with his body in a way. Shikamaru couldn't help himself then. He had to comment and show why he was not properly prepared for all this. 'You said you weren't going to cook and that you weren't going to dress up for me,' he pointed out.

Silvery eyes slipped from Shikamaru's form down to his own clothes, blinking a little confused, until a small teasing smirk formed on Neji's lips. 'That's an interesting icebreaker. I like it,' he commented first, referring to their encounter earlier that week. 'And I am indeed not cooking, but there is currently pizza in the oven. And did you honestly expect me to open the door wearing my pyjamas? You know me better than that and as far as I can tell, you are wearing something very similar to my outfit.' The easy way the words tumbled off Neji's lips put Shikamaru at ease again, because he had of course had expected other things. Had he always been this judgemental about Neji's way of life? And had he always been this wrong too?

'Sorry, I'm a little nervous, I guess.' The honest words had left his lips before Shikamaru had even realised what he had been saying. That was not a good excuse. More one that would raise even more questions.

It did indeed make Neji raise an eyebrow, but funnily enough he let the comment slide and simply ignored it was ever said. 'You can hang your coat up over there.' A finger pointed at the coatrack beside the door, a steaming cup still poised in his hand. 'And since it's pretty cold outside, I made us some chocolate milk with Baileys. You can drink, right?'

Shrugging off his thick winter coat Shikamaru followed Neji's movements towards the living room on the left side. The two cups were placed on the glass table, coasters already laid out for them. The TV was turned on, the volume turned very low, so it was only really lighting up the room in a blue hue. 'Yeah, I took the bus,' Shikamaru answered eventually as he made his way to the living room as well, eyes sliding around the room. There wasn't much Christmas decoration around. No tree, but only a few ornaments here and there. Everything inside Neji's apartment was quite minimalistic, which seemed quite fitting. 'I see you are really in the Christmas spirit.'

Neji chuckled softly as he slipped down in a sitting position, actually passing the couch and sitting on the white carpeted floor instead. 'Christmas is fun and all, but I don't really see the point in decorating the whole house and then having to take everything down again. I won't really be here during the Christmas days anyway, except for today. I apologise if you expected more.'

'Oh no, I don't blame you. I don't do the decorating in my flat either. It's Chōji who's all into the Christmas thing. Mostly because now he can hang up candy canes and such. Our Christmas tree is very eatable.' Shikamaru sat down on the floor as well, following Neji's gesture, and then realised the floor heating was on, making this a very comfortable and warm position. 'God, I need this in my house as well,' Shikamaru muttered, wiggling his butt a little on the carpeted floor to let the heat radiate through.

Another velvety chuckle came from Neji's throat as he shook his head, long brown hair moving from left to right smoothly. 'I know how to take care of myself, though I don't have a roommate that will always make sure there is food in the house.'

'I guess a lazy guy like me needs you and Chōji as roommates then. My life would be so comfortable then,' Shikamaru sighed, putting his arms behind his head and lazing backwards against the couch, feeling quite relaxed in this position.

Carefully one of the steaming cups was lifted and brought towards thin lips, them easily wrapping around the edge, before slurping down some of the hot liquid. A moment of bliss crossed Neji's eyes and after that he held the cup up, occasionally taking another sip. 'Are you sure you'd like to have someone as high maintenance as me living with you?' Neji then commented, giving Shikamaru this knowing look he couldn't quite place.

'I don't think you're high maintenance,' he instantly defended, sitting back up to stare at Neji, who was only shooting him an amused smile.

'Sure you do. I know you all do. It comes with the name and I carry it a little brighter than Hinata does, even if she is the heir. And I don't really mind honestly,' Neji started, lifting one knee up as he leaned back against the couch. 'I've always worked very hard for everything I have now and do like to spoil myself a little.'

'Well, if I would be dating you, I could honestly say that I wouldn't be able to give you everything you want,' Shikamaru replied softly, trying to sound light and teasing, but in the meantime his heart was racing, thumping harshly against his ribcage. He had started the subject now of them possibly dating and now he would see what Neji even thought of that. It was still stupid, but with someone this handsome and smart and kind sitting beside you, one was allowed to dream.

A light smile formed on Neji's lips that didn't really give Shikamaru an answer, and the cup was placed against his lips again to take another sip of the hot chocolate milk. Shikamaru then decided to take a sip as well, taking a moment to calm down and let the silence settle between them before Neji would give him an answer. The sweet liquid easily slid down his throat and settled warmly inside his belly. The tinge of alcohol sent a soft sparkle through his body and he instantly knew he very much enjoyed this drink.

'I wouldn't need you to give me everything I want anyway. I'll give myself everything I want. I like being independent like that,' Neji pointed out, not really giving Shikamaru a hint on what he thought of dating or perhaps Neji wasn't interested in dating at all. 'But I always thought you like being dependent. Have someone take care of your every need while you just take naps and laze around a little. I could spoil you rotten.'

The thrill in Neji's voice sounded a little odd, but it did give Shikamaru the answer he needed. It seems he was not alone in this, hopefully. 'I guess I'm the high maintenance one then,' Shikamaru answered softly, locking gazes with Neji.

'I guess you are,' Neji replied, his silvery eyes still staring so intently at him it caused his heart to race even more.

The cup was then placed back on the glass coffee table, a lean hand lifted to push back a loose strand of hair from Shikamaru's ponytail. And then Neji's face moved closer and closer until their lips touched in a brief peck. Shikamaru held his breath the entire time and only let go when Neji moved away again.

'Sorry, I shouldn't have done that,' Neji said softly and then stood up, his body moving so gracefully with every step he took away from Shikamaru. 'I'll go get the pizza. Stay right where you are.'

The kiss still burned on Shikamaru's lips and hearing Neji still didn't want him to leave made his heart skip a beat. As if Shikamaru wanted to leave now. He had to find out what that kiss was all about and he would.

After a few minutes of rummaging in the kitchen and Shikamaru finding out it was Home Alone playing on the television, Neji came back out with a large pizza, neatly cut into thin slices. A large plate was placed onto the coffee table before Neji took place in his prior seat again, also having brought the bottle of Baileys with him. 'Eat as much as you like. I'll order something if we're still hungry after that.' And so Shikamaru did, but Neji stayed awfully quiet, the kiss from before heavily hanging from his shoulders.

Shikamaru hadn't said anything since then, so it was also partly his fault. 'I'm still here,' he eventually said after eating his first slice of pizza, meaning he had not instantly left after Neji had kissed him. It should be some kind of sign, right? Neji was smart enough to figure something out. At least Shikamaru honestly hoped so, because he was not good at handling things like this. This was labelled drama and Shikamaru wanted nothing to do with it.

'I know, I know. Thank you for that,' Neji answered kindly, but Shikamaru could see the discomfort in the tightness of his body. The way he swayed away more from Shikamaru. 'It's my own fault, really. It's been a very odd year. I recently got a different position inside the company, one I have worked on for years already, and now I am finally there. But since then I kind of fell inside a deep hole. Now that I don't have to work as hard anymore, but can just make the hours I am supposed to, I am left with so much free time. And then it finally hit me that I actually have time to see friends… and date again…' The velvety voice trailed off for a moment as Neji let the words sink in. It was quite the sudden confession Neji now made, even if it wasn't directed only on Shikamaru now. 'I thought I was reading the signs right, so I went for it, but I've been out of this dating thing for so long now, that I really don't know anymore.'

A flock of butterflies fluttered inside Shikamaru's stomach at that last line, because Neji had noticed Shikamaru's interest, even if he had tried to keep it to a minimum. But not only that, Neji had actually responded to it. Had felt the need to kiss Shikamaru. 'You read the signs right,' Shikamaru replied softly.

With a surprised look on Neji's face he glanced up right into Shikamaru's eyes and then it stayed silent for a while, until this small smile reached Neji's lips. 'Okay, so we've established there is a mutual interest and now what?'

Shikamaru let a breathy chuckle escape his lips then as he shook his head, averting his gaze from those silvery eyes. 'You're way to direct for me,' he replied, smile still on his lips. 'I have no clue how to handle these things. Feelings are not something I understand nor do I know what to do when dating someone. Haven't you heard? I've failed quite miserably in the dating area already.'

Now Neji chuckled as well, letting the tense moment soften a little. 'I believe we are both not very good at hitting on someone it seems,' Neji retorted. 'We are dating noobs. But why don't we just eat our pizza and I'll make another move on you later on. See if we can do this right next time and otherwise we are doomed to a single life forever.' A slender hand reached for a slice of pizza and then Neji comfortably started munching on it, clearly not phased at all by what he had just said.

But Shikamaru did feel a little tense as he thought about this. Neji was going to make another move on him and in a way referred to this moment as a date. This was now labelled a date. And this was not something Shikamaru really wanted to think about, because these things should just come easily, and in a way it had. Neji wasn't forcing Shikamaru into anything. He was simply stating they both wanted this, so why not go along with it.

So this was what Shikamaru tried to do. Simply eat his pizza and wait for Neji to do something, anything. They shared some light conversation while eyes kept shifting towards the TV, not really paying attention to either of those things. The moment was still there. They were both thinking about what would happen next and a lot could happen next. The Baileys had flowed richly by now and Shikamaru could definitely feel it tingle inside his veins, a light buzz making his brain a little fuzzier.

Shikamaru hardly even noticed Neji shifting a little closer to him, their knees now touching under the table. He noticed when a hand started teasing the exposed skin right under the hem of his shirt, a finger sliding back and forth over his back. The mood was really set then, it all running a lot smoother than before. Lips came into view again, pushing a soft kiss right onto Shikamaru's lips, but this time lingering longer, asking for more of a response. Which Shikamaru gladly gave, parting his lips a little, so an urgent tongue could pass.

Neji really had been right. Shikamaru loved being dependent on someone. Loved having someone taking care of him, seducing him, doing it all. God, would he love it if Neji spoiled him rotten. Just this kiss was already making his whole body tingle.

Hands slithered under Shikamaru's shirt, pushing it aside to gain access to Shikamaru's sensitive skin, fingers sliding teasingly over every bit it could touch. A tongue was swirling around his, pulling soft groans from Shikamaru's throat already. Neji may have not dated in a long time, but he surely knew how to seduce someone. Knew where to touch, knew how to touch. All Shikamaru had to do was wrap his arms around Neji's neck and keep him close, oh, so close.

It all went perfectly until Neji reached for Shikamaru's jeans, pushing down the fly to make it come off. 'Shit, wait Neji. Stop, stop,' Shikamaru breathed out, because they were going very fast and this was going somewhere… Shikamaru honestly wanted to go, but there was another problem. 'I can't spend the night, because I need to go to my parents' house very early in the morning.'

Neji had already pushed himself away from Shikamaru, face flushed slightly and breathing coming out in heavy gasps. Silvery eyes were looking anywhere but at Shikamaru, feeling a little embarrassed now that he was stopped right in the middle. 'What time does the last bus leave?' he asked, voice as levelled as ever.

'Half an hour,' Shikamaru replied, feeling quite let down by all this. Damn his parents. Damn Christmas.

'Fuck,' Neji breathed out, surprising Shikamaru by actually cursing. 'I can't drive you home either. I drank too much already.' A tired hand slid down Neji's face and when Shikamaru shot a look down, he could clearly see the outline of Neji's erection through his jeans, pushed against the harsh material.

Was this really how their evening would end? Both blue balled, because Shikamaru had to see his parents early in the morning? This didn't seem fair. Isn't his mom always complaining about him needing to find someone already and now she was actually cockblocking him without even being here. That didn't seem right at all. 'If you can get me to my house tomorrow at 7am, then I will spend the night.'

Instantly Neji looked at him again, eyes having darkened a little and then he could see the acceptance talking hold. 'Deal,' Neji replied straight, moving to stand up and then extending his hand towards Shikamaru, whom he pulled him swiftly.

The road towards Neji's bedroom wasn't very long and yet they were able to lose all their clothes along the way, strewn around without a care. Shikamaru's hands were tangled in Neji's hair, tugging at it every time Neji dared to part their lips. Perhaps he was being a little more responsive than before, but Shikamaru really wanted this and now he also had the opportunity.

Stumbling into the bedroom Shikamaru and Neji slowly stepped towards the bed, their movements awkwardly, because Neji had been stroking their lengths together. There was no way Shikamaru wanted to move away from Neji at this point. Between their lips soft pleasured gasps rose up.

They crashed onto the bed, bodies parted for a moment to get into a better position. Neji took place between Shikamaru's legs and partially laid his body down on the other, their erections brushing together every time they moved only slightly. Lips found each other in a sloppy kiss once again, but they were both getting impatient. Perhaps it sounds sad, but it had been a while, for both of them. Long foreplays could be fun and Shikamaru could enjoy it thoroughly if he was on the receiving end, but all he wanted now was Neji inside of him.

Lean fingers had wrapped themselves around their erections again, lazily stroking them as Neji let his tongue slide around Shikamaru's, effectively teasing him now. Desperately Shikamaru started reaching for the night stand, grope for anything that was on there, while actually throwing it all off the night stand. A light chuckle escaped Neji then as he parted their lips, his lips glistening lightly in the light coming from the living room. Of course Neji knew what Shikamaru was after and easily got everything out of the second drawer of the night stand, placing it on the bed so Shikamaru could do whatever he wanted with it.

'You put the condom on and I'll prep myself in the meantime,' Shikamaru breathed out, grabbing the bottle of clear lube, rubbing it over his fingers to slick them up. Neji's movements were a lot slower as he opened the package with the single condom, mostly because the silvery eyes were watching Shikamaru, watching how he pushed in two fingers at once right away, impatience visible in every thrust of the fingers inside of him. The condom was slowly rolled down Neji's hard length, the material snuggly pressed against his heated flesh. Some extra lube was added to it, to make sure there was enough for him to slide inside Shikamaru easily. And at the sight of it all, Shikamaru figured two fingers had to be enough, because he had to have Neji now.

Pulling his fingers from his puckered hole, Shikamaru wiped the leftover lube on the sheets, his eyes now glued to Neji's perfect serene face. Neji settled between Shikamaru's legs again, their erections brushing together for just a moment before Neji brought it lower and lower. Right when Shikamaru felt the head of Neji's cock press against the ring of muscles, he threw his arms around Neji's neck, pulling him close. They wouldn't share a kiss this time, because they really needed to breathe while doing this.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck,' Shikamaru started chanting as soon as Neji started pressing in, his head thrown back into the soft pillow as Neji slid in slowly. He could tell there was some strain behind it, Shikamaru's body not quite ready to move fast just yet. Neji was pressing forward hard enough and finally, he was completely inside, balls pressed against Shikamaru's ass.

To make Shikamaru relax a little again, Neji started littering his neck with soft kisses, sucking at some places until Shikamaru dared to put his feet back down on the mattress. 'It's been a while I presume?' Neji murmured softly, only receiving a not in response. 'For me too,' he then added, lifting himself up a little to look down at Shikamaru.

Once more Shikamaru found himself stunned by how beautiful Neji really was. His hair now hanging down from his face, the long tresses tickling Shikamaru's exposed skin whenever it moved down enough. The light blush staining his cheeks together with the half lidded silvery eyes.

'You're beautiful,' Neji suddenly said out of nowhere.

Shikamaru's heart skipped a beat then, because who would've thought anyone would ever tell him he was beautiful, especially someone as handsome as Neji. But he would accept the compliment and relish in it, because Neji thought he was beautiful. 'Move,' he whispered softly, lifting his hips a little to make it easier for Neji.

A slow rhythm was set, their bodies rocking back and forth as their lips met in fervent kisses whenever they could. Even if they had been in a hurry before, they had all the time now, now that they were joined together. Shikamaru caught himself thinking it was almost magical, the Christmas spirit having really reached them, but he quickly threw that out the window again. They were just really great together, their bodies fitting so perfectly together as they moved in sync. Thrust after thrust sent waves of pleasure coursing through Shikamaru's body, their voices mixing as groan after groan rose up between them.

The movements turned slicker now that Shikamaru was fully adjusted to Neji's side, making the pace increase a little and a little more after a few minutes. Shikamaru understood this was because Neji was getting closer and closer to his orgasm, needing more friction to actually reach that point. God, did Shikamaru want to see the pure bliss on the angel's face above him when that moment finally hit.

Reaching between their bodies Shikamaru started stroking his length, setting a fast pace to get to that point already, because he wanted to come at the sight of the other coming. He wanted to see the pleasure. Wanted to feel the orgasm of Neji right in his bones.

Veins started tingling with pleasure, sounds getting louder and louder as they both felt it creeping towards them. Bodies were heating up, this warm spot swirling inside their abdomen. And then Shikamaru could see it happening on Neji's face. Lips parting as a broken cry got ripped right out of Neji's throat, his pace faltering in a shaky pattern as he tried his best to get his dick as far inside of Shikamaru as he could, and the silvery eyes never left Shikamaru's face.

With a few final strokes Shikamaru came to the sight, right when Neji dipped down to kiss him roughly, biting on his bottom lip as he swallowed every groan Shikamaru let loose as his orgasm swept through his body. His hips shook every time his thumb brushed the head of his cock, forcing himself to ride out his orgasm as long as he could.

Their heavy breaths mingling as they still were pressed so close, Shikamaru realised there had been something oddly romantic about that moment, which had never happened to him before. Just like he had never lovingly let a hand slide over the other's face right after sex, but he was doing it now, pushing away the long strands of chestnut tresses. Shikamaru could feel Neji growing softer inside of him and soon it would slip out, and they would still be lying together, sharing soft kisses while hands caressed soft skin.

'Merry Christmas, Shikamaru,' Neji whispered in that familiar velvety tone Shikamaru loved so much. His voice was even beautiful.

'Will you be my date to Ino's Christmas party on the 26th,' Shikamaru found himself asking out of nowhere, but it seemed right nonetheless. They were heading into that direction anyway, right? And Shikamaru honestly wanted to date Neji. Now that they had sex it would turn awkward anyway if they wouldn't. Better make the most of it then.

Lifting himself up a little Neji glanced down at Shikamaru, another amused smile on his lips. 'Well, I am invited anyway since Ino has been dating Hinata as of late, but I would love to go together, though I will not spoil you rotten right away.'

'That's bothersome,' Shikamaru shot back with a straight face until both men fell into a fit of laughter, sharing more kisses along the way. And of course Shikamaru was still late to the Christmas party at his mother's house, but it had been all worth it. Lying in the arms of someone as perfect as Neji was not something one would want to escape so quickly.

And wasn't the Christmas spirit all about spending time with your loved ones anyway?

...

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, you can find the link on my profile. Like the page for updates and ideas I mention there. Mostly to just know what I am doing and working on!


End file.
